Victorious : the invisible man
by alexrusso89
Summary: First story in my Victorious/icarly and Dark universe series. Tori thought she had escaped her abusive ex boyfriend however there is something weird going on, and now she migtt find a way to prove there is an invisible man tormenting her
1. Chapter 1

Tori Vega was spending the Saturday night in a local club, after the week she had she wanted and needed to unwind. She had been there for a few hours. Her vision grows hazy. What she sees begins to twist into other shapes. The club is gone, disintegrated, and in its place Tori sees a pair of deep blue eyes staring at her, full of concern. A grin spreads across her face.

The face surrounding the eyes grows more solid, more distinct. The sound that drew her attention resolves into a set of snapping fingers held just before her face. "Can you hear me?" The woman asks, her voice touched with panic. "Tori? Dammit, what the hell did he inject you with?"

Oh.

Tori is in her dimly lit apartment, smells wet from dirty water, sweat and blood. There was a man here not too long ago, but now she is alone save for the woman her long time best friend Jade West.

Tori mouth creaks open. "I-"

Jade blinks in surprise.

"I can hear you, Jade"

The goth girl sighs, folds her arms together and leans back in the chair. Her air of concern is gone, replaced with a familiar sternness. "I thought I'd lost you there. Your eyes glazed over and you didn't respond to anything. For a second, well, never mind."

Tori groans, drops and rests her head against the cool tabletop.

"Hey," Jade shouts. She slaps the table with her open palm, and a stinging thwack bounces through her skull. "Sit up! Don't think, for one second, your getting out of this."

"Getting out of what?"

"You know the rules, no guys here"

Tori stares at Jade in confusion

"You don't know what I'm talking about?"

"No. "

Jade suddenly hugs Tori, she mumbles soft words, They are low, but Tori and just hear. "I'm so sorry, we will get him back for this, I promise."

Tori opens her mouth, but Jade cuts her off. "Shush," she says, her voice a painful croak. "We are getting you away from him"


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria " Tori " Vega may have been many things, but one thing she was not, was unprepared.

Predictably, after Tori had snuck out of Jason's house. She was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but she had no choice. If she wanted to get away from him, she needed help. She had packed her bag, waited till Jason had fallen asleep, and she silently creeped out of the house. However she had set off the alarm as she climbed over the gate.

There was darkness as Tori ran threw the forest, Tori's lungs burned. She could feel her legs giving out as she made her way deeper into the forbidden forest. She spotted a tangle of overgrown roots, weeds, and fallen trees and made her way towards it. As she hopped over a dead oak tree she glanced back but didn't see the Jason trailing her. A sudden panic filled her chest and she drew a deep breath, once again releasing a howl into the darkened wood.

Only eerie deadly silence answered her. Another heart stopping second passed, then something to her left caught her attention. Her blood ran cold and her heart seemed to stop. Trembling she forced herself to turn towards the shadows and waited. Jason made his way out of the shadows, Tori's fear reached a fevered pitch. He stalked her like prey, circling it in ever tightening passes, each time coming closer to the young girl. Tori stood frozen, silent tears running down her face. There was nothing would save her.

As those last thoughts filled her mind, Jason let out a how,, one of victory, and pounced on the girl knocking her to the ground. Tori's head slammed onto a rock and a deep gash let a river of blood loose. Jason inhaled. Hot saliva dripped on Tori's face. She felt disgusted and terrified. She began to push her boyfriend off of her. Deciding that if she were to die, then it would be fighting.

Jason was suddenly knocked off her and she wasted no time waiting for him to hit the ground. Jumping to her feet she surged through the forest. Her head was fuzzy and her vision swam. Trees doubled and tripled as she ran past them. The dark shadows that filled the forest seemed to be making a home in her head and in her eyes. She could feel her blood-soaked hair weighing her head down, could feel the blood as it trickled down her face and neck, drying in a grotesque sticky mess.

She began to stumble as her body protested her movements. She couldn't hear Jason but she knew he was close. Rounding an ancient tree she tripped over an exposed root. She pushed herself up forcing her body to obey her. As she gained her footing something knocked her down

She cried out into the night, The ground rumbled, Tori turned to see Jade pulling her into her car. Her vision started to swim again. Her body finally giving way, she dropped flat to the ground. As her last moments of consciousness slipped away she saw a whirl and the sound of Jade's voice. Then darkness was all around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade knocked on the Vega's door, understanding that an unannounced visit was probably not a good idea; but she didn't know what else to do. Cat was with her, ready to see how the family was holding up.

For all the slack Jade was being given by Beck, he had decent advice. "She needs a friend," Jade whispered, "So we're not going to bombard her with questions or anything like that." Cat nodded slowly.

"Do you think she wants to see us?" Jade wasn't sure what to do with that matter. The door slid open and Trina's head poked into view. Her eyes scanned the girls up and down while her mouth remained tightly shut. She opened the door farther. "Come inside and set your purses by the door."

"Okay." They followed Trina in and obeyed her words without resistance. They didn't want to upset her any further than she already was, or at least, they didn't want to earn any ire.

Once inside, they saw Tori seated on the couch with Andre. His arm was draped around her shoulders and he was peering down at a photoboom in Tori's lap. Tori was tracing a photograph with her fingers and gazing at it with misty eyes.

After a while the girl looked up at them, but said nothing. "Sorry we didn't call ahead, Tori." Jade walked over with great caution, and Cat soon followed suit. "We just wanted to check in on you."

"Thank you." Tori looked at Jade. Trina walked past the back of the couch and into the kitchen where a pot of water was boiling on the stove. A box of spaghetti noodles was next to it and a second pot held sauce with meatballs.

Andre's hand slowly ran down Tori's arm. He looked to the girls, speaking softly. "We suck as friends, we should have seen the signs that he was so controlling."

"There wasnt any signs," Cat remarked as she took a tentative seat beside Tori. Tori wiped a tear from her face and a tiny smile broke one her face. "Im sorry Tori"

"It's ok " Tori's voice was hoarse, and her hands were shaking. "Im away from him now." She whimpered and shut her eyes. "I thought, I had hoped…" Jade looked towards the kitchen where Trina was, the woman was facing them and leaning slightly over the island countertop. Her left hand was balled up on the surface while her right clenched around a mixing spoon. Her jaw was locked and her eyes held a similar sorrow but an anger as well. "No Tori, dont make excuses for that scum"

Jade looked back. "Yea," she whispered, "Trina is right Tori." She looked towards Cat, wincing at the felt her heart trembling from within, her throat tightened and she slowly closed her eyes. "I'm truly sorry Tori. I couldn't imagine what it was like."

"It was hell." Tori reclined her head and Andre looked over, motioning at her with a finger.

"We should have never given Jason Devlin a second chance."

"Oh yeah." Tori rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yea." His eyes narrowed. "He was two timing Tori with Carly, after that we shouldn't have let him back in."

"Carly was so disgusted, and yet we are good friends now." Tori leaned her head onto Andre's shoulder and started laughing. After a while, the laughter faded and she stared in silence at the photograph. "God, I miss her so much." Tori raised her head and looked over to her sister. "Does it ever stop hurting, Trina?" Her voice broke and Trina slowly closed her eyes. "Tell me it stops. I know the answer, but please…lie to me."

"You know I can't do that" Trina stood straight and let out a heavy sigh. "It might ease in time, but the scars will probably always remian."

Jade furrowed her brow and shared a confused look with Cat. "I'm sorry to pry." Jade turned towards Trina, who arched an eyebrow at her. "But, you talk like you've been through something like this."

Trina's fingers curled into her palms and her body began to tense. "A similar situation, yeah. I had a good friend, Travis. His family blames me for what happened."

"Do you mind if I ask-"

"You can ask." A sigh rolled away from Trina's lips and she glanced back to the pot on the stove. "I'll say a little, but it's still difficult to talk about."

"I understand. Did he go missing, though?"

"No. He died trying to protect me. We had an encounter with a weird water creature." Trina's breath grew heavy and her body began to shake as she pushed her hands forward on the countertop. "It attacked, Travis took the hit, he was bleeding everywhere."

Trina inhaled deeply, Jade cupped her hand over her mouth and felt a tinge of tears begin to flood her eyelids. Trina closed her eyes. "And yet I couldn't protect Tori."

Jade closed her hands into fists and looked off to the side, her entire body was trembling and anger had grasped her heart. Cautionary tales, that's what these tidbits of experience and advice seemed to be. They weren't saying that Jason was a danger or threat, but they were warning her to be careful because they themselves had faltered-at least in their mind. Because Jason could make the, pay the ultimate price.

Looking towards Cat, Jade wanted to swear she wouldn't make the same mistake. Perhaps, perhaps then she would take the Vega sisters' advice to heart. Perhaps she would not pry in areas she had no business prying; but that was difficult to do. One thing still rested on her mind. Was Jason coming for Tori? The clues seemed to be there, but the pieces of the puzzle weren't altogether.

She wanted to ask, but she was afraid she wouldn't be given the answers she sought. Even now, all they told her was due to their emotional state of mind. In other circumstances, they wouldn't have given her any of this information-she knew that much.

At least, for now it did.

However Jade felt there was something bad coming on the Horizon, that this with Jason wasn't over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

-Las Vegas-

Catherine Willows pulled up to the crime scene as Greg Sanders was photographing the crime scene. "Thats a lot blood but no body." If the victim was still alive, they wouldn't be for much longer with the amount of blood in the house. She made her way around to the house, an aura of familiarity was overcoming her. She felt a hand upon her shoulder and looked back at DB. "Good to see you made it, Catherine, what we got?"

The rest of the team had already gathered up the majority of the findings, and the coroner was already on there with the police and paramedics. "Guess I got here a little too late."

"You're fine. I'll tell you the findings so far."

"Okay."

Catherine walked away, stepping beside DB. "What do we know?"

"Name is Jason Devlin , prominent university scientist, His wallet and drivers license was on the seat beside him next to that photo of him and what appears ro his girlfriend, He had several hundred dollars in his wallet, there are no signs of burglary, girlfriend has not been located." DB lifted his hand and pointed " All this indicates a shooting, however we cant be sure yet."

" So we should locate his girlfriend, we got a name ?" Catherine asked " According to neighbours a Victoria Vega goes by Tori " Nick replied walking up, " So due to the evidence here we can assume neither survived?" DB asked. " We cant rule it out or confirm it " Catherine said, " Ok then lets get to work " DB said, the three nodded.

" Lets head back to the lab " Catherine said


	5. Chapter 5

Tori walked to the door and made sure it was locked, as they were alone she didn't wanted to take chances, she knew that their neighborhood was safe, however Jason was still a looming threat and with only Trina in the house with Tori, their Dad's police friends had promised to check on them. As usual, Trina went to sleep an hour after Tori did. At exactly 3:14am and while both girls were sound asleep, Tori's bedroom door simply opened, slowly, and a cold breeze filled the room. Tori woke up when the breeze made her sneeze, she got up and closed the door.

" When you go downstairs, could you not open my door please" Tori said.

"What are you talking about?" Trina replied.

"You almost gave me a cold last night, I woke up and the door was open and I know I didn't open it."

" I didn't " Trina retorted.

" only you and me could have opened my door"

"Well it wasn't me."

The day went by without any incident, Tori once again made sure the door was perfectly locked, after that she went to bed. Once again, at 3:14am the door opened slowly... three minutes later, it violently slammed waking up the girls, both glared at the opened door.

"Who... Tori what happened? Are you ok?" Trina asked

The brunette got up and checked the door.

"impossible..."

" Tori?"

"It's... unlocked... But i locked my bedroom door..."

Trina went back to her room, Tori shit and locked her door and once again went back to bed. the rest of the night went on wih no incident.


	6. Chapter 6

" Shit"

Tori immediately stuck her index finger into her mouth to lick away the blood.

"ugh." Trina who was sitting beside her moaned, looking away. She doesn't do well with blood.

"Can you get me a plaster?" Tori asked her, Trina nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

Suddenly Tori looked the other end of the couch, She was getting a little freaked out by the feeling something was there. Sometimes, Tori's imagination is too big. Like, recently thinking that there is something in the house. This has been happening to Tori for about a week and a half now... and she couldn't help but think that there's some supernatural force at work here. Tori suddenly felt a cold wind blow down her neck, making a shiver run down her spine. Tori immediately stood up and walked away from the couch, and into the kitchen where Trina was still trying to open a plaster, trying to forget about my whole situation. But it was hard to ignore the burning feeling of eyes watching Tori wherever She went.

Making sure that everything was fine, all doors well locked, windows secured and nothing alive in there or above them, they slowly went to sleep. Once more, at 3am in the morning, they were awaken by the sound of someone or something stomping right on top of them. Decided to find out who it was both ran out into the hallway.

"Do you see anything? " Trina said

" No but it sounded like it came from the roof, get the ladder." Tori ordered

Trina nodded but the second she approached the door she was met with it hitting her brutally and square in the face knocking her out and causing her a profuse bleeding.

" Trina!"

" My nose... I'm bleeding..."

Half an hour later the bleeding in Trina's nose had stopped and after making sure that nothing or nobody was on in the roof, they returned to their rooms, they were finally able to sleep for a couple of hours before the morning sun woke them.

Tori looked into her room, she felt someone watching her, As she went to the window, Tori turned around to only feel extremely cold breeze on her, Weird she thought, There isn't any draft in here..She walked back down stairs. She still could shake the feeling she was being watched.


	7. Chapter 7

Tori downed a cup of water, in an attempt to calm her nerves. It clearly wasn't working, but fixed her dry throat. She put down the glass.

"It's just her imagination."

Tori had been running what Trina had said in her head for fifteen minutes now and she still didn't truly believe it. Tori groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Tori had woken up at 3:33am again, and just happened to glance at the end of her bed only to see what she thought was to be a outline of a figure. Tori had frozen and stared at it, Tori blinked and waved it off as her eyes playing tricks, ever since, Tori had been trying to convince herself it was all her imagination. She was tired.

Suddenly Tori heard footsteps when she was sure nobody is there, she felt breathing on her, her hair being touched or most recently, her name being whispered.

It was all so horrifying, and to top it all off Tori was the only one in the house who has been experiencing it. Trina laughed and teased her, Tori sighed, and straightened up. It was all too much to think about just now. She was tired, annoyed and just wanted to sleep.

Tori walked out the kitchen and made her way up the stairs. She walked down the hall to my sisters room and creaked open the door. Tori looked over to her bed where Trina lay sleeping, headphones still in.

"Trina." Tori whispered, and continued to have to whisper her name until she woke up.

"what?" she groaned, sitting up in her bed to look at Tori, her hair falling over her eyes.

"can I crash in here? I can't sleep in my room..."

She nodded and moved over to make space. Tori closed her door and lay down, closed her eyes and hoped for sleep.

The next day, mum enters to tell Tori, her and David are going out to the cinemas and won't be home till late. So they are going out. Trina is also going out. So Tori will be alone.

Well, not truly alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Tori had been begging Trina to stay with her for about half an hour now, but she wasn't going for it. She wanted to go on her date, with Sammy.

"Why not Ask Andre?" Trina asked. "You just want me to stay home cause you're scared of an imaginary ghost." she snapped at Tori.

"excuse me?" Tori asked, irritation in her voice. "first of all, I never said that there is a ghost, you that to annoy me. Second, the things that have been happening are not imaginary."

"Well, what are they then?" she challenged.

"I don't know." Tori admitted. "Just go. I don't want you here any more if all you are going to do is tease me."

Tori sat on the couch and turned my attention to the television. "Fine." she snapped, Tori heard the door slam closed, sending echo's through the now empty house.

Tori got up and went to the phone first to order pizza. Mum had left her money for a take away since they were all eating in nice restaurants. She then dashed upstairs, feeling the familiar eyes watching her, as She grabbed my laptop and skipped back down the stairs.

Tori went out into out back garden and grabbed a chair and placed it beside the patio doors so She could hear the door, then pulled another chair over to rest her feet on.

Once the laptop had turned on, I called Beck on Skype. Surprisingly, he picked up almost immediately.

In a matter of seconds Beck's face was on my screen. "Hey, Tori, what's up?"

Tori and Beck must have talked for about ten minutes before Tori heard footsteps.

"I thought you were home alone." Beck said, bringing her attention from the house back to him.

"I am." Tori said.

"huh, I could have swore I heard someone in your house."

"Well, I'm alone." She told him.

He laughed a little, but sounded unsure if he should be.

Something caught her eye, a note, it only had one word on it. Surprise it read, Tori's blood ran cold.

"Tori? Are you okay?" Beck asked, demanding her attention.

Tori looked back to him. "yeah, fine. Um, did you hear from Jason?"

Tori distracted for a while by just talking to Beck for a while, and began to ignore the noises, the footsteps,

"Beck?" Tori asked, hesitantly.

"yeah?

"Do you think these weird things are Jason's doing?" Tori asked, Beck raised his eyebrows. " Why?"

"Well he was a Optics genius, and he was controlling. He would pissed i left him " She told him, looking down and playing with a strand of her hair.

"I... I've never really thought about it-"

Beck was cut off by a knock on the door. Tori almost forgot She's ordered pizza.

"yum. I'll be right back Beck, the pizza is at the door." Tori said standing up and placing the laptop on the chair.

Tori heard him laugh and mutter an "okay" as She walked away.

Tori half ran to the door. She grabbed the money on the counter that was there for her and opened the front door.

Tori smiled ready to greet someone but find the doorway empty.

Tori frowned and stepped out and look round both corners, nobody. There isn't a a pizza bike or car in her drive. " I swear I heard the door..."

Tori shrugged, turned and closed the door again. She started to walk towards the garden again but She came to a stop as the patio door closed, all by itself.

The room fell eerily quiet. Tori's hands began to shake with the fear. Backing up towards the front door, She looked around desperately for a sign to where it was. It was still definitely in the room, She could feel it's presence. It exhaled and Tori's hair moved with the air as it went through it.

A shiver ran down her spine... It was standing right behind her.

Tori suddenly forward, away from it, but it grabs her by the scruff of the shirt. She's twirled round and a invisible hand wrapped around her neck. Tori whimpered and her whole body shook, it released her and vanished, leaving her shaking.

Slowly, Tori slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest... what the hell just happened?


End file.
